Splash!
by LadyCash
Summary: It's been a hard journey, and the day is hot. Kagome plans a little diversion, but will it backfire?


Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from InuYasha or this fanfic.

Kagome knelt on the bank of the river and cupped her hands, then plunged them into the still-icy waters. Without a second thought she dumped the contents over her head, squealing with delight. Relief from the oppressive humidity was desperately welcome. Only a few weeks ago, they'd been tramping through mud and snow, but now the spring heat was positively unbearable.

She leaned over the water and studied her distorted reflection. Images from recent battles flashed through her mind. The faces of the men and women slaughtered, by both demons and brigands floated through her mind in a ghastly parade. It had a been a brutal few weeks, and all of the Inu-tachi were more than ready for a break.

Shifting her gaze, she took in her companions. Sango and Miroku were resting beneath a newly flowering tree, with Shippo at their feet. Kirara was napping, not even tempted by the multitude of butterflies and grasshoppers that inhabited the riverbank.

Sending her gaze higher, Kagome caught the tell-tale glimpse of red that signified the presence of her beloved hanyou. Lounging upon one of the highest branches, he'd shed his haori and inner kosode in deference to the heat. Once on the road again however, she knew he would don them again. The protection they offered was too important to forgo in the Sengoku Jidai.

They all looked wilted and worn, she thought. Definitely in need of a break. If only they were closer to the well, she could fetch back treats for them all. Sodas and chips and icy cold popsicles. She felt dizzy just thinking about it.

Making up her mind, she stood and eyed the river before her. Most of the spring runoff was done, and the water flowed full but gently. Perfect for a midday swim. Sighing in pleasure at the thought, she turned to share her idea with her companions.

They were all for it, of course. Except for InuYasha, of course. He didn't mind the break, or even the swim, but he refused to participate. Someone had to keep watch, he insisted.

"Come on, InuYasha. We're nowhere near the road; no one will know we're even here." Kagome wheedled.

"No humans maybe, wench," He retorted, "but demons don't care about roads. This is a perfect place for them to hunt."

She knew he was right in theory, but she also knew that he had scouted the area thoroughly before they settled in. The area was clear of all threats. He was only being stubborn. As usual.

"Please?" she asked, giving him her best doe eyed look. "Just for a little while? You know you want to."

Glaring at her halfheartedly through the branches, he snorted. "I'm fine here, wench. Go soak yourself."

Sighing at his obstinacy, she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the river. Her contemplation was interrupted by Sango's voice. "Kagome, what will we wear?"

The young miko smiled. "You and I can wear tees and shorts" She rummaged in her bag to produce the mentioned items. "And Miroku can wear his under robe, if he likes. It will dry soon enough when he's done."

Eyeing the kitsune child, she smiled. "And Shippo can just jump in wearing his birthday suit."

"What's a birthday suit? It's not my birthday! Do you have a suit for me, Kagome?" his sweet voice peppered her with questions, at the intriguing idea of this 'birthday suit'.

Laughing, she explained the term, and helped him 'dress' in said suit. Stepping behind some bushes, with a "No peeking!" from the slayer to the monk, she and Sango changed next. The slayer blushed at the amount of skin the shorts showed, but she didn't change back.

Seeing the monk was ready, the girls joined him at the bank. Kagome had carefully steered them to a deeper section of river, and positioned herself between them.

"Ready?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Sango hesitated. "It looks awfully cold still, Kagome."

"I agree, "Miroku said, "Perhaps we should move to shallower waters and ease in?"

Kagome grinned, but only to herself. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. Clapping a hand on each friend's shoulder, she exhorted them to forge ahead. Their continued recalcitrance provided just the thing she needed to execute her delightful plan.

Nodding in understanding and keeping her face neutral, she quickly moved each hand to the middle of their backs, took single step back for leverage, and pushed! Startled shrieks were quickly cut off by simultaneous splashes, and the hysterical laughter of the kitsune rang out over the water.

His mirth was cut short however, when Kagome scooped him up and sent him launching out to join his waterlogged companions. Observing her now gimlet-eyed friends, she doubled over chortling.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango threatened. Kagome laughed harder at the thought that a simple name could become a threat when used by the slayer. Shippo had managed to scramble onto the monks shoulder, and his drenched countenance was decidedly miffed.

The young miko remained unrepentant, however. The trick had been just too good.

"Really Kagome-sama," Miroku intoned smoothly, despite the goose bumps littering his body, "That was entirely unnecessary. We were perfectly capable of entering the water on our own."

She only laughed harder at his declaration. "You should have seen your faces! Priceless!"

"Well, now that you've accomplished your goal, won't you join us?" the monk asked, his tone calm and easy.

"Yes, Kagome-chan." Sango said with a devious spark in her eye. "Do join us."

So lost in her amusement was she that Kagome never caught the sly note in their voices, never heard the approaching footsteps, never sensed the stealthy presence behind her. Until it was too late.

With a might roar, InuYasha snatched her up and in a single leap had sent them both plunging into the deepest, coldest part of the river. She rose up shrieking at the shock, to be bombarded by the laughter of her former victims.

"Turnabout is fair play!" They shouted, and despite her shivers, she had to agree with them.

And so the day passed. Splashing and shouting echoed across the water, and a good time was definitely had by all. Kagome smiled. Mission accomplished!


End file.
